The invention relates to a means and method for scoring and severing an optical fiber, and more particularly to a means and method for accurately and reliably scoring and severing an optical fiber requiring minimum maintenance and adjustment for providing the fiber with mirror-smooth and squared ends.
Fibers which propagate light are used in fiber optic systems. Mirror smooth surfaces and squared ends are critical for coupling such fibers together or interfacing devices with the fibers. Heretofore, methods of scoring or inflicting a flaw in a glass fiber required moving a blade with a keen edge. Commonly used were blades and wheels having edges of diamond, silicon carbide, and sapphire materials which were custom sharpened to provide the mirror-smooth fiber ends desired. Such blades and wheels also required frequent custom resharpening due to wear. The need for sharpening and resharpening such blades and wheels in addition to making such apparatus more costly, also required constant inspection and resulted in undesirable operation and down time when the blades required resharpening.
In addition, methods of scoring or inflicting a flaw in a glass fiber that require moving a blade generally utilize such mechanical means as bearings, slides, arms, pivots, etc. to move the blade. Not only are such means susceptible to dirt which affects the smooth operation required for accurately and reliably scoring and severing an optical fiber, but they are also subject to misalignment due to jarring or similar rough handling which results in undesirable operation.